Our Goal
by Epicocity
Summary: Oneshot. He'd been gone for years, just rumors on the wind following after him. She would find him though, and at the end of their dreams would meet their goal together. Of that, there was no doubt in her heart. Amourshipping.


**This fic is different. For one, you'll find it's in 1** **st** **person. For another, the original plan was for me to write this, script it and then have Luky draw a whole comic leading up to her fanart that's my profile picture on this site. Given certain things, it won't happen to the point of coinciding this posting with it, so I instead decided to sort of gift it. It'll probably seem really weird, though, as it's a radical departure from most of my works. Anyway, enough talk.**

 **Author: Epicocity**

 **Creative Input: Captain Luky Greace**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairing: Amourshipping**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't own it.**

* * *

 **Our Goal**

A Pokémon Fanfiction

He was gone. Missing. Vanished like the wind.

Or, that was what everyone told me.

Not that they wanted to. Each and every life he had touched wanted to believe he would find his way home again. _I_ certainly knew that he would. I _believed_ that he would, because of that unspoken promise we both shared, and of my personal promise to him, given on that escalator so many years ago.

It was still very hard to imagine that he would actually come home at times, though. All that had been heard were snippets through the years; whispers of where he'd been. It was mind-numbingly frustrating!

"Complaining about it won't do any good," Bonnie told me one day. It was years, already, after our questing through Kalos. She'd grown up over those years, becoming a powerful trainer in her own right. Not that she ever compared to the whispers that had been heard of the powerful trainer and his Pikachu taking the regions by storm. It was a shame they were only rumors. "Wherever he is, he's not coming home any time soon, right?"

"De ne…" Dedenne expressed sadly next to Bonnie as the two of them dolefully ate at their ice cream together. I sighed, propping my head up on my elbow as I did so. It all seemed so long ago, but the spark of finding him, of him returning, had never faded from my memory. My eyes sharpened and narrowed, causing Dedenne to jump back in a little bit of worry. Bonnie stopped, too, her spoon halfway to her mouth as she did so, staring at me with her big eyes. Finally realizing just what was happening, I shook my head as a shadow was cast over the two of us.

"You're not the only one worried about him, Serena," Clemont spoke as he placed a tray of sandwiches on the table we were occupying. Bonnie and Dedenne instantly went for one, but I was less quick on the draw. I could only imagine _him_ sitting there and reaching for a whole bunch at once. The thought brought a giggle to my lips that I simply couldn't contain, letting it loose from my soul. Bonnie smiled at that, happily gorging on her sandwich while Clemont shook his head. "But he's the person we should least worry about. Ash has always been strong."

Yes, he always had been.

"I'm not worried about him…not really," I finally admitted, sitting back in my chair and looking up at the bright blue sky. It was hard to realize it before, with the way things were arranged, but we had been sitting atop Prism Tower as we ate at the table that Clemont had set up for us. It was nice to have a chance to reunite with them after my tour through various regions as a Performer. "I guess I just want to see him again. I feel like it's been too long."

"Or maybe you just want to ki-"

"Why not go looking for him?" Clemont suggested, cutting across his sister. I blinked a little in surprise, unable to contain the shock at Clemont outright cutting across the ever-energetic Bonnie. What was more, the lemon blonde girl outright stopped talking almost immediately, if with a pout. She took her remaining ice cream and shoved it all in her mouth while I looked to Clemont. Another sigh was settling on my lips.

"I tried," I told him, pursing my lips. They felt like they were almost puckering from how tight they were against one another, though they probably appeared like a thin line to anyone else that was looking at me, which happened to just be Clemont. "Like the rumor that he was in that Alola region some years ago. I went looking, but he was already gone, so I went to Kanto, but…"

"He was already on the move," Clemont now sighed out. I had this feeling that he finally understood the dilemma that I was experiencing inside from all of this, now. He was nodding his head as a breeze blew around us. It tickled my skin, dancing upon it as my slightly longer hair flapped around in the wind. My gaze drifted to the sky; it was so unchanging, so beautiful in its wide expanse.

Underneath that wide canopy, somewhere, was Ash.

Was he well? How much stronger had he become? How much closer with his Pokémon? Had he made a lot of friends? Had he seen his old friends?

Had he fallen in love?

"That's it!" I declared, slamming my hands on the table accidentally. Dedenne cried out, tumbling into Bonnie's lap as she looked up at me. My hands retracted from the cool surface of the table, drawing up closer to my chest. Clemont looked less alarmed, though he had worked frantically to make sure the rest of the sandwiches didn't fall and hit some unsuspecting passerby. "I'm going to find him!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit! I'll go, too!" Bonnie cheered wildly, throwing her hands into the air with great glee. I shook my head, though she must not have seen it, considering that she continued to prance around the entire area with the same sense of excitement. Clemont removed his glasses from his face, cleaning them deliberately, as if measuring the words that he was about to say. I didn't know what they were, but there was no way he was going to deter me from going to look for him.

Not that I'm selfish (or, rather, I'd hope I'm not), but this was something I wanted to do. No, I _had_ to do it. For myself. I was going to find him: that elusive boy who was always slipping through my fingers. Not to make sure he hadn't gone and fallen in love with some other girl; that was his choice, and his alone, but because _I_ love him. I think that's good enough reason to go, overall. Or, I thought it was at the time.

I wasn't going to sit around playing the princess that simply waits for her knight to come back to her. It just wasn't me. Not anymore.

"Well, if you really mean to do this…" Clemont finally spoke, placing his glasses back on his face. I kept looking at him, swallowing a little as I lowered my hands. Even Bonnie seemed to calm down, but I remained focused in on Clemont as he smiled. "You'll want to know the rumors of a really strong Pikachu that just recently fought a member of the Elite Four in Sinnoh. Could be him, or not. The match wasn't televised."

"It's a place to start," I admitted, scooting my chair out. I quickly reached out for a sandwich. Adjusting the hat on my head, I looked out over Lumiose City, scanning its bustling, peaceful atmosphere. My eyes quickly fell upon the airport. _The_ airport. A small, satisfied blush rose on to my cheeks as I thought about the past and future that was waiting there for me. "Sorry, Bonnie…I need to do this myself. But I'll call frequently, I promise!"

"Wha…? But Serena!" Bonnie called out. I would have continued to battle her protests, much as the company would have been nice, but Clemont helped to put a swift end to all of that. He reached out, grabbing his sister and pulling her back down into her chair.

"You have a League coming up, Bonnie," Clemont reminded the girl. I briefly watched as her cheeks puffed out angrily, but with a sense of resignation. She reminded me of Ash, if not _quite_ carrying the same sense of humility that he had carried when I knew him. The passion and love for Pokémon was still there, though, so it was no wonder she gravitated towards him.

We all did.

I ran forward towards the elevator that led back into Prism Tower, turning around to stare at my two very best friends in the world, and winked at them, something which caused Clemont to smile softly.

"Then I guess I'm off! We'll both be back here soon, I promise!" I shouted out to them, tamping my hat down with a grin before it could fly off from the sudden sharp burst of wind. Bonnie perked up from that statement, reaching upwards and waving her hand wildly. Part of me had to wonder if Ash would be here for the upcoming Kalos League, but I decided to trust more in Clemont's information through the grapevine than anything else

 _Just wait a little longer, please_ , I remember myself asking at the time. My optimism was stoked and I was ready to find the man I had loved for as long as I could think about it. I wouldn't fail.

I would search as far as I needed, and as long as it took, but I _would_ find him again.

Then I could finally say the three words aloud that I had once imparted to him with a kiss.

* * *

Sinnoh, to my displeasure, turned out to be a bust.

Maybe it was the long flight, or maybe Ash had been gone well before I had even left for the northern region. I really didn't know, but it was an unfortunate conclusion. Not that I knew about this at first. I had arrived in the region filled with the usual enthusiasm and headed for where the rumored battle between Ash and the Elite Four member named Flint had taken place. Believe it or not, but I'd been to Sinnoh before for the Contest circuit, trying to further myself, but that still felt like a while ago…

I _was_ familiar with Sunyshore City, though, and where the battle had supposedly been held. It didn't make it any easier to get through with the ridiculous amount of people waiting outside what appeared to be the Sunyshore Gym (truth be told, I'd never been inside, so I couldn't confirm). No one recognized me, clamoring too much to get inside the facility. It was only here that the battle could have been held, however.

Pulling my fists in towards my sides, I shook my head a little bit, hair floating around while I bit at my lip. It was going to be a challenge, but I would make it through this entire mess of a crowd. Nothing was going to stop me! Sucking in a breath and letting it out slowly, I plunged into the writhing mass of bodies. Each one seemed to crop up like a barricade every which way I turned, but I continually maneuvered my body around the area carefully to make sure I didn't hit anyone. Casting a few smiles at those that were there, including those who had almost run into me, I kept wending and winding my way through the crowd until I reached the true glut of the crowd at the front.

They were even larger here, practically barricading the doors and preventing any entrance to the gym. I could only guess that Ash was either somewhere inside, or perhaps that just Flint had stayed behind and a lot of people really wanted to see him. At the very least, that was what I heard as I puffed my cheeks out and listened to the chatter of the crowd. Most of them wanted to get a glimpse of the trainer that was winning left and right, and it made my cheeks settle into a smile.

I walked around the area, slightly away from the crowd, to the side of the gym, where I leaned against the wall of it. I couldn't help but keep the smile. It may have just been whispers and murmurs in the crowd, but I knew for a fact that Ash was here…or _had_ been here, at the very least. It was enough to convince me that he was okay, which made my heart swell with happiness. My hands reached up, clasping at the blue ribbon that adorned my chest to this day, and my head hit the wall softly.

"I promise…" I whispered to myself, completely ignored over the loud crowds. My thumb wrapped around the ribbon, twisting its ends a little bit. It felt like our promise to see each other, and now I was one step closer.

"Hey! Hey!" A sudden, feminine voice jerked me out of my pleasant reverie towards Ash and the day he'd given me the ribbon. I looked around, eyes widened just a bit until I looked to the concealed side of the gym, where no one seemed to be looking. I blinked. So did the familiar young woman staring back at me. "Ah! Serena!"

"D-Dawn!" my voice stammered in surprise. Thankfully, it wasn't loud enough to be heard with the crowd, but Dawn nevertheless put a finger to her lips anyway, shushing me. I reached up to cover my mouth, glancing around carefully before turning towards the bluenette, and walking forward. I had once met Dawn long ago, when I was traveling Sinnoh some years ago, and we'd connected just like that before taking part in a Contest battle. Doubly so once I learned she had known Ash.

Nevertheless, the bluenette's hand was now beckoning forward, and I followed to the side of the gym, and the concealed door that was there.

"It's been a long time," Dawn admitted with a chuckle under her breath. We both pulled closer to the interior of the door, but neither of us headed inside, like we were both ready to leave at any time. My stomach sank a little, and my hopes refused to climb upwards whatsoever. Dawn's state of being ready to leave told me what I didn't really want to hear. "What are you doing here? Last I'd heard of you, you were heading back to the Kalos region for your Queen Master Class competition, right?"

"Ah…yes," I admitted with a little embarrassment, reaching up to scratch at my cheek. Dawn's eyes widened a little in shock, and I couldn't quite figure out, until my eyes slid down to my finger. I was acting just like him. A blush passed over my face and I retracted it. "That can always wait; it's been a couple years and Aria's still queen. She can wait a little longer, right? B-but what about yourself?"

"Oh, Contest stuff," Dawn's voice tinkled out with laughter. "Really I came to Sunyshore to meet with an old friend who was on a touring since she become Top Coordinator some years ago. Then I heard about the battle and decided to stop by, but…"

"But he's not here?" I asked, dreading just what the answer was going to be. Dawn made no movement, but then nodded with a frown upon her lips, like the answer was obvious. I sighed.

"Hey, Ash _was_ here!" Dawn admitted, waving her hands rapidly in front of her face with a nervous little chuckle. "I mean, you _did_ come here for him, right?"

"I…uh…" The blush continued to rise on my face. I really wanted to try and deny that was the reason for a moment; Dawn and me were a little close, having come to know each other and all, but I never quite admitted that I had feelings for Ash. She must have guessed, though, because her smile became rather sly as she leaned in and elbowed me. There was really no point denying, so I answered in a meek, small voice, "Yes…"

"Thought so," Dawn stated triumphantly, pumping her fist. "But, I guess he left right after battling Flint. Something about challenging Lucian…? Maybe? But apparently Lucian is vacationing at a villa in Unova or something…"

"Maybe Ash is heading there, then," I mused, now tapping my chin lightly. It was possible, at the very least, but it did mean I was having to chase after him. It would mean missing Bonnie's League challenge, and definitely missing the Master Class, but after a couple years of hearing nothing from Ash, I knew this was something that I would have to do. Chasing him to Unova, or even any region beyond, in order to find him was something I had to do, to make sure I had no regrets left before challenging Aria for her thus far undisputed crown.

A sudden thump against my shoulder told me that Dawn had tapped me there and I looked up to the positive bluenette.

"Hey, no need to worry!" she reminded me. A loud chirp from within the door sounded, and I looked down to see Piplup hauling a small bag of snacks as he made his way out. For the moment, Dawn ignored him to give me a thumbs up. "You can find him! Why don't me and Piplup help? It's been a while since we've seen him…or anybody's seen him…which is just weird…"

"Lup," Piplup agreed, nodding his head. I had the feeling that Piplup really just wanted to see Pikachu, which made me smile. I reached forward and joined hands with Dawn, feeling the fire of striving forward burning brightly inside me again.

"Sounds like a good idea, if you're not too busy."

"Like I said: no need to worry!" Dawn said. She and Piplup finally moved themselves out of the door, and I joined them, letting it snap shut. Then the bluenette hooked her arm in mine. "Well, let's go!"

And just like that, my journey in Sunyshore had come to a rather unexpected halt.

What followed became a whirlwind of an adventure, sprawling through multiple regions in a very small space of time. In fact, there were so many faces and encounters that Dawn actually came to be the _most_ memorable of them all as we scoured the regions for Ash. Nor were we alone. Or at least, _I_ wasn't alone.

Mostly because even after so much searching, Ash remained elusive and out of reach.

I wasn't giving up, though. I wouldn't let that happen.

It was still tremendously difficult to keep up that kind of mentality on the road.

Unova turned out to be another dead end, where it appeared that Ash had never even been there, supposedly having gone all the way back to Kalos by changing planes or something. Dawn had facepalmed at that, talking about how ridiculous Ash was and could be. I still felt it kind of endearing, if a little frustrating, but it made me grateful to have that kind of connection in Kalos.

Not that it did much good.

"So, he's already gone…ugh, Ash…" Dawn lamented as she continually slapped her face.

"Lup piplup…"

"From what I know, he came to watch the League, or so Professor Sycamore said," Clemont explained with a sigh. There was an explosion in the background and he grimaced, looking nervously towards the smoke now filling the screen. "I don't know much more, other than Alain saying he heard rumors of the 'up and coming Pokémon Master' heading for Johto! Gotta go!"

"Johto, huh?" Dawn said, turning to me with a chuckle. She almost sounded nervous, like she thought the region would swallow her whole, but I endeavored to not worry. If Ash was going to Johto, so would I.

Not that Johto swallowed us up, where we ran into another of Ash's friends, who had said he was going to find an old rival of his to challenge his Sceptile. I had a pretty good idea of who that meant.

However, we didn't even find him in Hoenn. But that, at least, gave us a more concrete clue in that Ash had supposedly returned home. Or so Sawyer had said, his eyes shining with positivity and admiration at the very breath of Ash's name. It made my heart swell with feeling inside, knowing that Ash was still yet well enough to inspire that in people.

"He says he's almost achieved his dream, and that Pikachu and him had just a little more to go," Sawyer told them gleefully. "He just wants to go home before that!"

Thinking that Ash had almost achieved his dream made both myself and Dawn stop to think about that. Dawn, more than myself, considered that, to the point that we parted ways at the airport in Hoenn, the bluenette planning on doing another round of Contests there while I tried that one last stop in Kanto in the hopes of finding Ash.

"No need to worry. You'll find him!" Dawn assured me as we made to depart. Sharing a light hug with the girl I'd come to regard as a very close friend, I boarded the plane to Kanto. Once I was aboard, I let out a sigh, staring out the window wistfully.

In some way, it felt like I was drawing close, maybe closer than I had any right to. Yet at the same time, Ash was beginning to slip through my fingers, and the longer I chased him, the more my own goal of becoming Kalos Queen was also slipping away. It almost made me wonder why I was chasing him in the first place, and I thought that Kanto would be my final stop.

It was.

When I arrived in Pallet Town and walked the woods where I had first met the boy I loved so much, all while clasping at my ribbon as I smiled fondly, I was filled with that same sinking feeling that had rested in me this whole trip. It was like I knew that I wouldn't meet him here. Even keenly feeling that, I still pushed on. Not only was it something he would do, but I knew it was something I needed to do for the both of us. That was what led to me standing in front of the Ketchum household, looking at the woman tending the garden there. I walked forward, hand on my chest, and she must have heard the steps.

"Oh!" the voice of surprise met my ears and I found myself waving a little shyly at Ash's mother, who smiled back at me in seconds. "Serena, it's been far too long! Come in, have something to eat. What are you doing in Pallet Town?"

I knew then and there that Ash was gone. Something his mother must have picked up on in my intentions, because she continued smiling, eyes twinkling with warmth but acknowledgement as she brought me inside. Neither of us really said anything, though I'm not sure if we needed to. Despite my (very poor) attempt at hiding my feelings for Ash, keeping them from his mother would be impossible in such close contact; if it was ever possible in the first place.

That was probably why we stayed so silent, ruminating on our own individual things. She hummed while I stared at some of the pictures on the wall and stands until one in particular caught my eye: the picture of us, from when Korrina had traveled with our little family. I stood subconsciously and walked over to it, running my hand along it silently.

"It's hard to see him go so far away, isn't it?" his mother suddenly asked me. I jumped a little, turning towards her as she looked at me knowingly. "Until a little bit ago, I hadn't seen him in years. Very few seemed to have until he started making a name for himself quite a lot. Ash has grown to be so handsome, don't you think?"

"Yes…" I answered, letting it sigh out from my lips. I didn't even need to see him as he was now to know how handsome he had likely become. He always had been, after all. "Mrs. Ketchum, is Ash…he's doing well?"

"You know Ash, always running about with Pikachu and his Pokémon, working towards their dreams," she commented to me. I nodded, letting my perspective slide back into place. I'd been spending so much time running after him that I'd neglected my own dreams while he was striding towards his own. At the very least, I'd neglected my goal. Hearing about him from his own mother helped remind me of that. "Though, just before he left for Johto, he said that he had two goals and that when he reached the first, he'd go for the second. Felt it was a little strange for him, but he also said he'd been running after the second for quite a while."

"But he didn't tell you what it was? That's just like him…" I giggled out, touching my lips to my fingers. Mrs. Ketchum must have found it quite humorous as well, for she giggled just the same. She did continue to look at me knowingly, though. I wasn't sure what it was in regards to: Ash, or myself. Either way, coming here had reminded me of what I needed to do. "Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum. And if you see Ash, tell him that I'm always cheering for him, and I want to see him soon!"

"I will," she said with her own smile, still as knowing as ever.

It was enough for me.

Shortly after that, I returned to Kalos, well after Bonnie had departed for the Hoenn region, and decided to aim for my very own goal as well. Within a few months I had finally dethroned Aria as Kalos Queen, and I never heard another rumor of Ash again. But though his presence faded, my feelings burned brighter than ever, and I knew we would reunite, someday very, very soon.

Until then, I wasn't going to be that princess, but a queen, who would wait for her Pokémon Master to arrive and share in their achieved goal. That made me strive forward, day by day, and never give up for even a second.

* * *

Time passed, seasons changed, and Ash remained just a memory to me.

Oh, there were words, passed through the grapevine around the League. I didn't have all that much contact with them, in any case, mostly because I really hadn't anticipated how busy being the Kalos Queen would be! Not that I minded. It brought smiles to other people, and gave younger girls someone to look up to and aspire to be. It was a very fulfilling goal that I had finally reached and held on to over those many months and the Master Classes that would appear.

It still left a small hole that I didn't hear much of him, or that none of my friends had seemed to see him. Well, maybe Tierno had mentioned it when he brought me flowers one time (before Shauna dragged him off); something about a trainer that had won his way through numerous Elite Four members and Champions, but declined to answer any questions. The only reason I knew it was Ash was because of the Pikachu always at his side.

He never came to Kalos, though. That was okay, since it allowed me to work harder on being a better Queen, but he still could have called from time to time, or maybe came to one of my Master Classes where I defended my title. Regardless, he never showed up to any of them, even as Clemont, Tierno, Korrina, and even Dawn showed up to watch.

Then came the day that Bonnie returned to Kalos after finishing Top Four in the Hoenn League, to Clemont and Meyer's jubilation. It was the day of my next Master Class, one that Bonnie had called to say she wouldn't be missing at any cost. To that end, before it was ready to begin, Clemont and I went to the airport to pick her up, mostly to ensure that she wouldn't miss it.

The terminal was rather busy with numerous flights coming in that day; a far cry from the day I had first left Kalos and kissed Ash. I wondered if he ever thought about it from time to time…I certainly did. That made a sigh escape my lips, but kept the smile on them as I waved to some younger girls staring at me with happiness. Even their mothers seemed to like seeing me there.

Clemont and I proceeded further into the airport towards the plane that was arriving from Hoenn, while at the same time, a plane from Kanto and Johto were both arriving in a different section. It took us time to reach our own destination, mostly thanks to the people that were there, and all I could do on my way there was flick my eyes over to the escalator with that ever-fond memory. Someone was standing there, on the edge, a Pokémon on his shoulder, though it was indiscernible in the crowd. Whoever they were, they seemed to look down the escalator fondly, their blue vest whipping around as they disappeared into a suddenly louder crowd.

I paid it no more mind, mostly thanks to the loud voice.

"Serena! Clemont! I'm back!"

"Denenenene!" Bonnie's cheerful voice made me grin a little as I turned to the energetic trainer before me, Dedenne atop her head as her hands were placed on her hips.

"Good to see you, Bonnie," I said, as she continued to grin toothily at me. Before either I or Clemont had the chance to protest, Bonnie surged forward and hooked arms with the both of us.

"I'm so excited! I didn't get to see you become Kalos Queen in person, but now I do!" the lemon blonde girl cheered, dragging us towards the escalator. I had to laugh aloud at that while Clemont shook his head, but allowed his sister to drag him upwards nonetheless, all the way to the top of the escalator. I briefly held us up, staring at the spot, remembering the man that had been up there, looking at it. "Serena, I know you want to relive your kissy face, but we need to get going!"

"Bonnie…" Clemont sighed out, but I decided that the girl was right. Now was the time to defend my title, not go reminiscing about things. Patting the railing of the escalator, I surged ahead of Bonnie, back through the busy crowd and out on to the streets of Lumiose City where the Master Class was being held this time.

"Master Class! Master Class!" Bonnie cheered as we ran, either disturbing or drowning out the voices of the crowd that was around us. She had let go of us on our way to the Performance Hall, allowing me to drag a little behind, staring at storefronts and greeting the number of people that were there for that particular Master Class. My mind was still focused on my upcoming performance, though, drawing my fists in with determination.

In no time, our small group had passed by Prism Tower, which was closed for the day on account of the Master Class (though still manned by Clembot). There were just as many people there as at the airport, no doubt excited for the Master Class. Some of them had to have been tourists, taking photos of the bright tower, and some even asked for pictures with me, which I quickly obliged before making my way to the Performance Hall. There, I parted ways with Bonnie and Clemont, heading for my own changing room, and passing by the prep room for the performers that would be challenging me, catching snippets of the friendly, yet challenging, banter inside.

"I'm going to become the new Kalos Queen!"

"No way I'm surrendering that title to you!"

I closed my eyes, smiling at hearing all of the conversation inside. It was the way it should be, after all. "After all, I heard there are some big names that have come to this and will be watching!"

"Like that one Pokémon Master? Isn't he just a rumor?" I stopped a moment, hovering just at the edge of the door. It had to be a coincidence; Ash had never shown up before, after all, so why would he now? Besides, it wasn't like there was some ceremony to decide on the next Pokémon Master or something (though, truth be told, I didn't know much about such things as they were hardly televised). If there was a "Pokémon Master" here, then it was likely some random trainer from New Bark Town looking to get some new techniques or something.

"Rumor or not, I'm sure lots of people will be watching!"

That was true enough, and was the reason I cast the idea from my mind, garbing myself in my shimmering dress, ready to watch and perform in the Master Class. I wasn't the only one psyching myself up for that, if those in the crowd and watching were any indication. My gaze remained on the performers through everything, watching their moves and routines, taking note of each one of them. There were definitely skilled ones, individuals I had been following the last few months, though very few seemed to be extremely well-recognized. Even watching Clemont in the crowd, I could see how he didn't recognize even one of the semifinalists.

Naturally, a finalist that would challenge me was selected before long: a young girl whose career I had been following through her Rookie Class. She put on a strong performance, one that the crowd enjoyed, though I had to admit I felt a little bad for her when the applause and cheers at her performance were utterly dwarfed by those preceding my own. Nevertheless, I smiled at her to congratulate her on a stellar performance before launching into my own.

It was a variation on a familiar routine, one that made me recognizable, but still was a twist on it to keep the audience interested. That was what seemed to matter the most: those faces smiling and cheering for me (not that it was about me, but them). It was a process I was all too used to, being handed the tiara that symbolized my continued position as Queen. It was a goal I was happy to have reached, though remembering the escalator at the airport for a moment, it made me wish I could see him again…even just one more time.

I didn't stop smiling, though, until I returned to my dressing room and sat upon my chair, letting out a sigh. My head tipped back, the blue ribbon tied in my hair as a reminder while I tried to recall things. He still seemed so far away…

Before I knew it, I had left my chair, and the room I was in, still wearing my dress. It must have been a subconscious draw back to the airport, which was less busy than before, but still full of people. Maybe it was seeing what I saw earlier in the day that drew me back there, to the escalator, musing at its ceaseless movement.

 _Knock! Knock!_

I jerked, turning towards the side of the escalator that the knock had emanated from. I was surprised to hear it, considering that almost anyone I knew would likely rush me with little regard for anything else. I straightened myself on instinct, moving to smooth out my dress before I called, "Yes?"

My body turned, slowly, and I saw a small shape flit around on the floor. I looked down to catch it, but couldn't, mostly because I was actually distracted by the flash of blue that was poking its way into the edge of my vision as I turned. It was a very familiar blue: the one I had seen back at this very same airport, hours ago. I had to wonder if it was the same person, and if so, why they would try to get my attention exclusively? It was pretty irregular.

"Sorry to bother you, Serena," the voice spoke, sounding pretty familiar (and speaking as though we were) but I couldn't place its deeper tones. "I wanted to see you before the Master Class, but we got distracted at Prism Tower, ha ha. Then you weren't in your room so I had a feeling you'd be here. Guess we always just kept missing our opportunities or each other, right?"

"Pika!"

I froze, my heart hammering in my ribs as my hand raised towards my chest, gripping at the material of my dress. I _did_ know the voice; it was one I had wanted to hear for the longest time. For forever. I took a step forward as I finished turning, waiting for him to come into my view at such an agonizing pace. He was still speaking, but words were gone from my mind. I was just turning closer to him, waiting for our bodies to face each other all the way.

"I mean, I've been working towards my dream and all that, but sometimes I wanted to see you," he was saying with that youthful tone. "But, every time I went to see you, you'd always gone somewhere else and I'd just missed you! Then the last year I've been finishing some stuff up, so…"

"A…A…" I couldn't get the name out, and then I finally finished turning, revealing his face to me at last. He looked older, more mature, though with the same enthusiasm, even if his clothes were somewhat different: more refined and fitting of…

"We're Pokémon Masters now!" Ash said, grinning at me. I trembled a little, my hand now moving upwards to my mouth. My eyes flitted down to see Pikachu, smiling up at me in greeting. "And you're the Kalos Queen, isn't that great?"

"Ash…" I finally whispered out. I still couldn't say much more, so I said one thing that was the most obvious, tears pricking at my ears. "You…we both reached our goals."

"Not exactly. Right, buddy?" Ash said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Pikachu nodded, agreeing with the sentiment, though I wasn't sure exactly what Ash meant by all of that. He just continued looking at me, and I stared into his eyes, still bright and cheerful. "See, like I said, we were kinda trying to find you, but we always just missed you. After a while, I just decided to wait and become a Pokémon Master, so we could see each other when _those_ goals were met…"

" _Those_ goals?" I asked, finally finding my voice again. Ash stepped forward, the escalator still giving off a low whine behind us as he stepped closer to me. It was enough that I could feel his body heat radiating.

"Well, I kinda had one other goal…one I've been thinking about since the first time I left Kalos, but took me a while to realize," he admitted. My eyes continued to widen. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? My hand lowered from my mouth, my body ready to spring forward. "After a while, I wasn't sure if I could do it, but…well…Serena, there's something I really want to tell you."

I could have let him say what he wanted to say, but I didn't.

I could have listened, but I didn't.

I could have also lied and said that Ash Ketchum was a man of words, but he wasn't.

He was a man of action, and hearing what he said about chasing after me, while I chased after him, while I pursued my own goals, said everything he needed to.

I didn't give him the chance.

I ran forward, throwing myself into his arms. He may have been surprised, but he took it naturally, wrapping his arms around me as I pressed my lips to his. At the same time, my hand lifted upward and removed his hat. It was a silent exchange, one visible to all those that stopped in the airport, but one that spoke volumes; spoke to years of feelings kept inside, waiting to be shared with the other. He was real. He was here.

At the end, Master and Queen, we were finally together, speaking silently what we both meant to say aloud.

 _I love you._

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, like I said, quite the bit different. I've only ever written in 1** **st** **person once before and the structure of this was not my usual kind, I'll admit. Hopefully you enjoyed it all the same and could imagine some pictures in your head, especially the lovingly beautiful final image that Luky made many months ago. There's a reason it's been my profile picture this whole time; but no reposting, got it? That said, tomorrow is Part 2 of the prologue, so look forward to it!**

 **Dare to Be Silly,**

 **Epicocity**


End file.
